Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of displays, and in particular to, an image compensation method and a display with image compensation.
Description of Prior Art
Accompanying societal development, people use displays on more and more occasions, as while using computers in an office, communicating with mobile phones, and watching home theater at home. Therefore, people require more and more from the displays.
Stain (mura) is a common problem with displays. Mura can be generated by many things. For example, mixing dust particle while making display cell, lumps of mura might be generated. Manufacturing defects on scan lines or data lines might generate bars of mura, or manufacturing defects on the RGB color resist layer of the color filter baseplate might generate spots of mura on images of a certain color.
Occurrence of a mura phenomenon hugely affects users' normal use so that after finishing production of the display, the display manufacturers will execute a mura detection thereon and use a preset image compensation chip to proceed image compensation for the display image of the display, according to a result of the mura detection, so as to reduce or eliminate the mura phenomenon of the display.
Displays have a fixed resolution rate while displaying a 2D image so that the present displays execute the corresponding image compensation only for 2D display image. However. The displays commonly have various types of 3D display modes. Since the resolution rates of different-type 3D display modes might be different, it is impossible to execute the image compensation for all types of 3D display modes by the same image compensation mode.
Therefore, an image compensation method and a display with image compensation are needed in order to solve the problems in the conventional art.